


Heartbeat.

by smallgay



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Heart-to-Heart, Heartbeats, One Shot, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 03, Post-Series, Short One Shot, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8576458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallgay/pseuds/smallgay
Summary: After Carmilla and Laura save the world for the (probably not) final time, they have a chance to take stock of their lives- particularly, Carmilla's newfound mortality and the effects it has on her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A small post-ending vignette of the Carmilla series. I'm still very emotional and probably will be forever. Also, my first post on here!

There is something strange about a heartbeat. It is the quintessential symbol for life, and yet is still taken for granted by those who have them. Even Carmilla, who had not had a heartbeat for most of her life (and death), never really missed the feeling of that internal metronome.  
When Carmilla sacrificed her immortality for the sake of Laura's mortality, she felt that strange sensation for the first time in three long centuries. A steady thump. A knock on a door which opened to new life. She remembers holding Laura as she died, as her heartbeat slowed, and thought that was the last thing she ever wanted to hear. That is, until that thump steadily came back into Laura's chest. From that moment, it became her battle drum. All she could hear was Laura's heartbeat in her ears, bringing her back to life.  
Which is probably why Carmilla did not realize her heart was beating to the same rhythm. But Laura did. Laura, having just died in Carmilla's arms, noticed her love's heartbeat before she noticed her own. It was only when Laura said, "and...do you have a heartbeat?" that Carmilla first felt it. That steady, slow beat of life in her chest that she had long forgotten. She remembers cradling Laura, all deep breaths and tears and exasperated giggles, and feeling their heartbeats sync for the first time.  
In the aftermath of the Almost-Apocalypse, there was a lot of "where do we go"s and "what do we do"s and "what now"s. For now, those questions were answered with 2 train tickets out of Austria and into Switzerland (even Carmilla could not deny the Swiss' long history of providing asylum) and a hotel room booked through a few simple threats from Carmilla.  
The room was simple and clean, with white walls and white sheets and warm lighting. After everything they had been through, it was heaven to both of them. The idea of a soft, warm bed almost drove Laura to tears, but in addition to being all cried-out (at least for the day), she couldn't stand the idea of getting into bed without a hot shower. Carm let her go ahead while she ordered some over-priced but much-needed room service. After all, they had been eating only vending machine scraps for the past few months. But more than that, she just wanted to take care of Laura. She wanted to give her anything and everything she needed, starting with a good meal and a cozy bed.  
Carm had managed to ignore her newly-beating heart for the most part- there was no time for introspection when you had travel plans and death threats to make. Even as she waited for Laura to get out of the shower, she had forgotten all about those little taps.  
That is, until Laura came out of the bathroom with nothing but rosy cheeks and a towel around her middle.  
You see, time has a nasty way of wiping away memories. Memories like what it feels like to have your heart practically beat out of your chest with excitement and love and tenderness.  
So when Laura sauntered out, Carm did not expect to feel her heart stop in her throat and choke the breath out of her.  
Carm's eyes widened as she felt her heart beat- truly beat- for the woman she loved for the first time. She clutched at her chest, muttered a sort of "oh my god," and tripped over a chair and onto the floor.  
"Carm!"  
Laura dropped the hair brush she had picked up and ran to her love's side.  
"What's wrong?! Carm, tell me you're okay!"  
Carmilla, instinctively holding onto Laura for support, breathed out, "what's...happening to me?"  
Laura looked deeply into Carmilla's bewildered eyes and searched for an answer that only Carm could provide.  
"I saw you walk out, and then...just this pain in my chest, like a raging fire and crashing waves all at once..."  
Then she remembered the countless romance novels and love poems she had read throughout her 300-plus year existence and realized what it was she was feeling.  
"...oh," was all she could muster.  
Still as confused as ever, Laura prodded, "Carm, for the love of Godric Gryffindor, tell me what's wrong right now! I cannot have another full-death experience today."  
Carm gently smiled and pulled herself up to be face-to-face with Laura, who still held tightly to her. Carm took Laura's warm face into her palms, with her wet hair dangling across her shoulders and dripping onto the floor, and kissed her until they were both gasping for breath. When they finally pulled away, Carmilla explained to her:  
"It's love."


End file.
